utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Usa
Usa (うさ), also known as Hana, is an best known for her Hatsune Miku covers. Her voice is one of the higher pitched ones among utaite, although she can also sing in a deeper, fuller voice; some of her covers sung in a lower key sound equally good. She, Yamai, Tourai, and a some producers are considered part of Usa-Colony. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Forest (Doujin-circle) # Member of Hana to Onix (Doujin-circle) # Member of Usa Colony # Nico Nico Artist Anison Medley　(Released on July 08, 2009) # Kimi no Iru Keshiki (Released on September 2, 2009) # Nico Ni Kouhaku (Released on December 09, 2009) # Anime Euro Best ~ School Edition ~ (Released on May 12, 2010) # Nico Ni Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Robot Edition ~ (Released on September 15, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on January 01, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Released on February 23, 2011) # SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Released on March 30, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # Natsu Euro (Released on July 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Itadaki Euro Best (Released on October 12, 2011) # Best Idol NON-STOP (Released on November 16, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # Festa Akiba Koubou presents Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) # Utattemita Anison (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-Pop (Released on March 21, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Released on January 25, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Robot ver. (Released on February 08, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Gakuen ver. (Released on February 08, 2012) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # Utattemita J-POP SPEED (Released on July 07, 2012) # Anison "Kamikyoku" Cover MIX!! (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # Hyakka Ryoran! Anison Cover MIX!! (Released on December 05, 2012) List of Covered Songs -Arrange ver.- (2007.12.30) # "Melt" (2008.01.05) # "Ex-Girl" (2008.01.11) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (2008.01.23) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (2008.02.05) # "Ochiba to Waltz wo" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) (2008.02.07) # "Kowane" (2008.02.24) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.02.27) # "Cyclone" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.03.14) # "Happiness" (2008.03.19) # "Honto wa Wakatteru" (I Really Understand) (2008.03.21) # "Please, My Producer" (2008.04.12) # "Dear" (2008.04.14) # "Hantoumei Arabasta" (2008.04.17) # "Yume Miru Kotori" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.05.05) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.05.08) # "Rasen Meikyuu~Spiral Labyrinth~" (2008.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Leo" (2008.05.24) # "SPICE!" (2008.06.04) # "Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.06.15) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.20) # "Celluloid" (2008.07.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Usa and Tourai (2008.08.30) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Usa, Yamai, Tourai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura (2008.09.02) # "Sayonara Memories" (2008.09.20) # "Higher and Higher" (2008.10.10) # "Karada no Choushi Okashiino" (2008.10.18) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Usa and Tourai (2008.11.14) # "Sadistic Vampire" (2008.12.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.23) # "Wish" (2008.12.28) # "NO.00 Pole Dance" (2009.01.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.05) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.01.27) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.17) # "Sorry" (2009.02.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.20) # "High Sense Nonsense" (2009.04.23) # "Mikunologie" (2009.05.01) # "The Wanderlast" -Piano remix- (2009.05.15) # "Toeto" (2009.06.01) # "magnet" feat. Usa and Yamai (2009.06.21) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Usa and Purore (2009.08.13) # "MY BABY BLUE" (2009.09.12) # "NOAH" (Original with iroha(sasaki) (2009.09.25) # "Alice" (2009.09.29) # "After the Dream" (2009.10.01) # "Mobstrike Tribute" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.30) # "Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.06) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) (2009.12.28) # "Imitation Black" (2010.02.10) # "Thunder Amplifier" (2010.02.12) # "Just Be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.02.18) # "Albino" (2010.04.03) # "SPiCa" (2010.04.10) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (K-ON! song) (2010.05.11) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Tourai, Yamai and Usa (2010.05.25) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.23) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.03) # "Calc." (2010.09.30) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (Dream, Sometimes) (2010.11.05) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.25) # "Lost and Found" (2010.12.28) # "FRIENDS in the BOX" (2011.05.31) (Community only) # "Out of Eden" feat. Usa and Nodoame (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ OP) feat. Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru, Hitori and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Being Here) (2011.10.16) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" (2011.12.18) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" -retake- (2011.12.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.22) # "Intervierwer" (2011.12.28) # "Rin-Chan Nau!" feat. Usa and Yamai (2012.01.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Eco-avoidance ver.- (2012.02.13) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.18) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Clown) (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.14) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (reupload) (2012.05.23) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.06.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Kyoretsuna Iro" (2012.08.08) # "Irony" (2012.08.25) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.09.29) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Usa and Toriko (2012.10.31) # "Children Record" (2012.11.28) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.12.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Usa and Kaito (2013.01.06) # "Electro Saturator" (2013.01.27) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.22) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.24) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.27) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Usa Colony albums see here |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track2title = Jenga |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track3title = Houkouonchi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = AgoanikiP |track4title = Alice |track4lyricist = |track4composer = FullkawaP |track5title = Celluloid |track5lyricist = |track5composer = baker |track6title = Kokoro |track6lyricist = |track6composer = TravoltaO |track6arranger = |track7title = Migikata no Chou |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NoriP |track8title = Saigo no Joou |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track9title = Yuuhizaka |track9lyricist = |track9composer = doriko |track10title = 60th Summer of Love |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track11title = Himawari |track11lyricist = minato |track11composer = minato}} |track2composer = Onyx Kobayashi |track2arranger = Onyx Kobayashi |track3title = O Uchi he Kaerou |track3info = (Let's Go Home) |track3lyricist = Onyx Kobayashi |track3composer = Onyx Kobayashi |track3arranger = Onyx Kobayashi}} |track2composer = LiveP |track2arranger = LiveP |track3title = Kekkashugi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Junky |track3arranger = Junky}} Gallery Trivia * She garnered a bit of criticism regarding a guerilla live concert in the wake of the Touhoku Earthquake and Tsunami that occurred on 11 March, 2011. Fans who were unaware of tax laws assumed that she had pocketed the money she raised from the event. * Her account in instagram is named hana_usa * She resides in Kanagawa Prefecture. * She has a younger brother.Shiwa cover mentioning her brother * Her collaboration base with Yamai is "Usa Yamai" written in Kanji (憂病), where 憂 means melancholy and 病 means illness. * Since "Usa" is also short for "usagi", meaning "rabbit", she puts a rabbit face (｡･ｘ･)つ in her video titles. * On May 24, 2013 Usa and Kobayashi Onyx registered a marriage certificate.Her twitter status External Links * Twitter * Blog * Instagram Category:Usa Colony Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers